wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
True Paul Gekko
The True Paul Gekko or simply Original Paul Gekko is an ancient counterpart of Paul Gekko. He is feared as the Legendary Yokai and Tengu, Yamata-no-Orochi. Appearance The Original Paul Gekko has brown hair and eyes. He wears the white hitoe, blue hakama and brown sandals. Personality The Original Paul Gekko was a being of pure kindness: He was kind to the people of the Dynapaul Galaxy. As one of the oldest of the founders of the Ten Master Clans, he has shown respect to the Foot Clan. Abilities The Original Paul Gekko was shown to have a very high degree of superhuman strength. Paul Gekko was described as the most unskilled warrior in the land before the Ninja Tribunal trained him. As the Ultimate Jinchūriki of the Original Yamata no Orochi, he could also transform into an eight tailed dragon, which had massively increased physical strength, incredible durability and flight-capable, as well as a powerful dark energy breath attack. He could fire very powerful dark energy blasts, use telekinesis, control and manipulate the elements, regenerate from injury, summon armies of Duel Monsters and Star Slayer Monsters. He mostly relied on his magic in battle, which became even stronger as more of the world's mystical practitioner. Background Pre-Mega Man ZX Shippuden In the 4th Century, during the Grand Civil War, an evil Tengu known as the Shredder began to wreck havoc across Japan, and planned to dominate the world. The Emperor summoned Japan's greatest warriors, Kon, Juto, Chikara, Hisomi, the weakest and the kindest and smartest, Paul Gekko, and the most skilled, Oroku Saki. Armed with mystical armor, the six warriors battled against the Tengu Shredder. The fight ended when Saki managed to topple the demon and was poised to finish the job when the demon communicated with him on the astral plane, and offered him power and the world in exchange for his soul. Immediately, Saki's dark side allowed the Shredder's soul into his own before Saki destroyed the Shredder's empty husk. As they return to the Emperor, the Yamata-no-Orochi contacted Paul Gekko telepathically, and offered him power and the super future of his own clan in exchange for his mother and father. Quietly, Paul Gekko's dark side allowed the Orochi's soul into his own. Paul Gekko left the empty slumbering husk to catch up with the other warriors. The six warriors returned to the Emperor, who declared them the Six Dragons and gave them the "Three-Toed Sign of the Dragon" as their symbol. However, Saki took up the mantle of the Shredder, conquered Japan, and inverted the symbol to his own. Paul Gekko came back to the empty slumbering husk consume it completely and thus gained the ancient arts. The other Dragons went around the world, and learned ancient arts from mystic masters, until they returned, and transcended mortal boundaries. The five Dragons battled against their former comrade in a magical battle, and manifested their worldly avatars. Ultimately, the Shredder was defeated, but could not be destroyed, so the five Dragons sealed him in a coffin and hid his Helmet and Gauntlet. The five Dragons kept watch over those objects, for if they were to be reunited then the Shredder would rise again. To help them prevent the Shredder's revival, the four Dragons declared themselves the Ninja Tribunal and taught their secret arts to pure and worthy warriors as their Acolytes while Paul Gekko sought refuge to the Mushroom Kingdom and created the three mystics known as the Chosen of the Stars or simply the Amrita taking the form of the three babies which were given to the Uchiha, Uzumaki and Gekko Clans. He named the three baby boys Murakumo (Amritia), Naruto (Uroboros) and Sasuke (Orichalcos) and taught them the art of Ninjutsu and the art of Manifestation and the named the people that followed Raimei as Amritians and those who reject her as Humans. 'Family' *Dr. Paul Gekko- Original Incarnation *Demigod Paul Gekko- Original Incarnation *Paul Cutter Gekko- Descendant *Murakumo Gekko- Descendant Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon